Krusty Kantina
Krusty Kantina is the second episode of Adventures in Bikini Gulch, in the episode, SpongeBuck gets a job at the Krusty Kantina making the newest food product: The "Krabby Patty" Transcript Last time in Adventues in Bikini Gulch, SpongeBob and Patrick get transformed into their great grandpas and get teleported into Bikini Gulch, and decide to explore SpongeBuck: Look! An Ice Cream Parlor! Pecos Patrick looks Pecos Patrick: (amazed) WOW! SpongeBuck: Look! The jailhouse! And that mean old Dead Eye is in there! SpongeBuck: (waves) Hi, Dead Eye! Dead Eye Plankton: Curse you, SpongeBuck! SpongeBuck: Thank you! Dead Eye Plankton: (to himself) Idiot... SpongeBuck: Look! The Krusty.... SpongeBuck: Kantina? Pecos Patrick: That's a new one SpongeBuck: Pecos, wanna go in? Pecos Patrick: Okay! SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick go inside The Krusty Kantina SpongeBuck: WOW! Pecos Patrick: WHOA! Hopalong Tentacles: Here you go, sir...a glass of water... Sir: Thanks! Hopalong Tentacles: Barnacle head... Sir: Pardon me? Hopalong Tentacles: You forgot your mayonnaise... Sir: Thanks! Hopalong Tentacles: (to himself) Why would he order water AND mayonnaise? Hopalong notices SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick Hopalong Tentacles: It's-it's-it's... Hopalong Tentacles: (yelling) THE SHERRIF AND HIS IDIOTIC FRIEND!!! Everyone looks at SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick SpongeBuck: umm....Howdy do? Hopalong Tentacles: What may we do for our sherrif? SpongeBuck: Well, do you still have the fry cook job available? Hopalong Tentacles: You...instead of want to protect us....wanna feed us?! SpongeBuck: Well, I guess I can do both jobs... SpongeBuck: You could close the restaurant when the sherrif is doing his duty! SpongeBuck: And if the sherrif cooks, it's worth spending the money! Mr. Krabs (Western): Did someone say... Hopalong Tentacles: Oh, no Mr. Krabs pushes Hopalong out of the way Mr. Krabs (Western): Money? �� SpongeBuck: umm....I did? Mr. Krabs (Western): You're hired! SpongeBuck looks at the menu (Water 2.99$, Milk 1.99$, Mayonnaise 0.99$) SpongeBuck: WHAT?! NO KRABBY PATTIES?! Mr. Krabs (Western): umm....What's a "Krah-beh Pah-teh"? SpongeBuck: A Krabby Patty! SpongeBuck makes a Krabby Patty SpongeBuck: This...is a Krabby Patty Mr. Krabs (Western) I dunno...it looks like a burger to me...besides...burgers can't be crabby... SpongeBuck shoves the Krabby Patty into Mr. Krabs' mouth Mr. Krabs eats the Krabby Patty Mr. Krabs (Western): whoa... Mr. Krabs (Western): THAT'S THE BEST THING I HAD IN YEARS!!!! Mr. Krabs (Western) Now, you're DEFINETELY hired! Mr. Krabs adds the Krabby Patty on the menu (Krabby Patty 1.99$) Sir: A "Krabbeh Pants-ee"? I'll have one... SpongeBuck makes Krabby Patty SpongeBuck: Here ya go sir! Enjoy the patty! Sir eats the patty Sir: THAT'S THE BEST THING I EVER HAD IN MY LIFE!!! Sir: I'll take 2,000 SpongeBuck makes 2,000 Krabby Patties Sir eats them all and pays Mr. Krabs (Western): (heavy gasp) Mr. Krabs gets dollar signs for eyes Mr. Krabs (Western): EVERYONE, SPONGEBUCK SQUAREPANTS IS THE EMPLOYEE OF THE MONTH!!! Everyone in the Kantina cheers except Hopalong Hopalong Tentacles: Hey! That belongs to me! Mr. Krabs (Western): Too bad, ''you ''can't make Krabby Patties Everyone in the Kantina except Hopalong laughs Hopalong Tentacles: Grr.... Characters * SpongeBuck SquarePants * Pecos Patrick Star * Dead Eye Plankton (Debut, Cameo) * Hopalong Tentacles (Debut) * Sir (Debut) * Krusty Kantina customers (Debut) * Mr. Krabs (Western) (Debut) Trivia * The part where Hopalong gives the Sir water and mayonnaise is a reference to Just One Bite Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2017 Category:PrimitiveSponge129 Category:Adventures in Bikini Gulch